


Fixing the Unbroken

by redskiez



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: A soft gentle glow fills the room, illuminating a corner of the world that never would have thought it would see the light. A warmth washes over him, cloaking him like a blanket of woven sunlight as he slowly stirs from his rest. Not from the light, but by insistent yet gentle kisses pressing against his right cheek.He registers them groggily at first, muffled flutters of something warm on his face that don’t seem to relent no matter how much he grumbles. He takes a deep breath and the scent of someone deeply in love soaks his lungs.In a split second, everything rushes through him and instead of laying on the bed, he’s floating in a soft boat of a thousand stars, all warming up his body in waves that he cannot deny. A gust of wind flows through the air and he is falling back down in reality, laying in bed.





	Fixing the Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Kate_Black14.
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Do you think Deidara would smooch Obito's scars.... I think he would......

A soft gentle glow fills the room, illuminating a corner of the world that never would have thought it would see the light. A warmth washes over him, cloaking him like a blanket of woven sunlight as he slowly stirs from his rest. Not from the light, but by insistent yet gentle kisses pressing against his right cheek.

He registers them groggily at first, muffled flutters of something warm on his face that don’t seem to relent no matter how much he grumbles. He takes a deep breath and the scent of someone deeply in love soaks his lungs.

In a split second, everything rushes through him and instead of laying on the bed, he’s floating in a soft boat of a thousand stars, all warming up his body in waves that he cannot deny. A gust of wind flows through the air and he is falling back down in reality, laying in bed.

He lays in a simple bed with someone by his side. That someone is very warm and it makes Obito want to crawl closer, to keep that someone close to his heart. However, it isn’t a second later that he realizes said someone is the reason why he’s being tugged from his sleep.

Kiss after kiss is pressed into his scars and Obito grunts, weakly turning his head away but unable to deny the satisfaction of the attention. He remains still for a moment, eyes shut and a smile tugging at his lips before he reaches out. He places a hand on Deidara’s cheek when the latter comes close, stroking the soft skin with his thumb.

“What’re you doing?” Tobi slurs out, eyes still crusted with sleep.

“Good morning, hm,” comes Deidara’s only response to his question before he wraps his hand around Tobi’s wrist, guiding it away. He could only allow himself to be pressed back against the mattress as Deidara climbs on top of him, his thighs a solid presence at his flanks. He doesn’t push him off, his body too numb and mind too weak.

Deidara leans down — his elbows making the mattress dip on both sides of his head — to continue to pepper the right side of his face with kisses.

Obito can’t help but let out a series of chuckles, moving his head ever so slightly in silent protest of the attention, yet never really wholeheartedly trying to escape from something he secretly enjoys. He places his hands on Deidara’s waist, feeling Deidara’s soft intake of air at the contact. Deidara stops kissing him at the exact moment, leaning back up to gaze at his eyes curiously.

“What are you doing?” Obito asks this time, the cotton in his mind beginning to melt away.

“What do you think?” Deidara asks.

Obito catches a glint in his eyes before Deidara leans down again to press another kiss at the corner of his mouth. He huffs and turns his head to the right, breaking contact and forcing Deidara to lean back up.

There’s a look in his eyes that makes Obito apprehensive and he takes a deep breath through his nose, knowing exactly what he’s about to say.

“Why can’t you see?” Deidara asks, voice as soft as the sun that warms up the land outside.

“They are a part of something that is of no significance,” Obito replies.

“They are a part of you, hm.”

Deidara presses a hand on his damaged cheek, thumb stroking the lines that create deep scores in his skin. It is a whisper of a touch, so light that he can barely feel it. Obito frowns, eyebrows furrowing as he lets himself lean into the touch, drowning in the affection that bleeds from the action.

Obito furrows his eyebrows, feeling as though a wave is crashing into him. He lets out a breath and shuts his eyes, fingers digging into Deidara’s naked hip.

Deidara doesn’t say anything, but he feels him brush hair out of his face, hand running through his short hair repeatedly until he opens his eyes.

“Are you listening to me, hm?”

Obito thinks it’s unlike Deidara to do something like this, but he decides to humor him, turning his head back to face him directly.

“They are part of the past that is of no concern of anyone, not in the current time,” Obito says firmly. “They mean nothing.”

“Stop focusing on the past,” Deidara says, tone scolding. “You always lament about things that never came to be. That’s not what I taught you, is it, Tobi, hm?”

Obito tries very hard not to recall the conversation they had weeks before. “No, it’s not,” he sighs, letting one hand go from Deidara’s hip and placing it on his cheek. He leans up and plants a kiss at the corner of his mouth, a quiet promise.

“They are what makes you, you,” Deidara says when Obito leans back down on the pillow. “You are who you are now because of your experiences, yeah.”

“And you like me like this?”

Deidara chuckles and presses another kiss on his right cheek. Obito tucks a strand of hair behind his ear, nuzzling into the kiss.

“I love you like this, hm,” Deidara mumbles against his scars. He leans up and trails kisses from the top of his head to the corner of his lips. Deidara hovers over him, both hands cupping his head to keep him in place. His hair falls around the two of them, a curtain of liquid gold shielding them from all of Obito’s self-doubt and insecurities, leaving nothing between them but the honest truth.

And breathing like this is his second favorite state to breathe in.

“I love you, Obito.”

A whisper carries through the wind and Obito grins, fully accepting the kiss that follows immediately.

There is no need fixing something that isn’t broken in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm not proud of this one. Hell, I'm not proud of a lot of things I write. This is the third draft I've got for the story and I wrote this in one go because I can't be bothered anymore. I just wanted it over with. My beta didn't say anything about it being bland, so I hope it's not actually as bad as my mind makes it out to be.
> 
> Writer's block suck.
> 
> Story dedicated to that particular anon on Tumblr!
> 
> If you enjoyed this (or didn't), please leave a comment telling me why and which parts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
